Mùa/Thế Giới
Mùa là những thời điểm trong năm của Don't Starve là lúc môi trường thay đổi, cũng như thay đổi lối chơi. Note that while seasons have specific lengths specified in the code, there appears to be relatively common rounding errors that result in one extra day being in a season; this tends to add 1-2 days per year. In Don't Starve Together, these extra days are much less common. Trong Chế độ Phiêu Lưu, nếu người chơi không tình chỉnh thế giới, Mùa Đông đầu tiên sẽ bắt đầu vào ngày 21 và kết thúc vào ngày 35 (tổng cộng 15 ngày). Mùa sẽ giữ xen kẽ giữa 20 ngày Hè và 15 ngày Đông (Mùa Đông tiếp theo vào ngày 56, vv.). Với tùy chỉnh: * Một mùa dài kéo dài khoảng 50 ngày * Một mùa ngắn kéo dài khoảng 10 ngày Trong suốt Mùa Hè, ngày thì dài hơn, cây trồng phát triển, và Lương Thực dễ kiếm hơn. Vào Mùa Đông, đêm dài hơn và người chơi phải giữ ấm để tránh bị Cóng Lạnh đến chết. Cây trồng ngừng mọc và nhiều sinh vật ngưng hoạt động, trong khi có thể bắt gặp các sinh vật khác chỉ có trong Mùa Đông. Mùa Đông cũng là một thách thức và không nên chủ quan. Người chơi nên chuẩn bị cho Mùa Đông trong suốt Mùa Hè bằng cách tích trữ tài nguyên và nên chắc rằng họ có nguồn nhiệt, thức ăn, và Máu đầy đủ, cũng như các phương tiện để bảo vệ khỏi Quái. Reign of Giants Trong DLC Reign of Giants, có bốn mùa: Xuân, Hè, Thu, và Đông. *Mùa Đông phần lớn không thay đổi, tuy nhiên có những thay đổi đổi với Deerclops khiến cho việc sinh tồn kho hơn hơn. *Mùa Thu, hầu như, là Mùa Hè cũ, là mùa dễ chịu nhất trong năm. *Một Mùa Hè mới được thêm vào, mà khiến người chơi dễ bị Quá Nhiệt (trái ngược với Cóng Lạnh của Mùa Đông). *Trong Mùa Xuân, dù không dễ bị Cóng Lạnh hay Quá Nhiệt, nhưng rất nhiều Mưa và khiến bị Ẩm Ướt, mà sẽ dẫn đến Cóng Lạnhh khi kéo dài tình trạng. Hang Thỏ sẽ bị bịt lại, buộc người chơi thay đổi nguồn lương thực trong Mùa Đông và Ong sẽ trở thành đỏ (hung hãn),Bò lai vào mùa sinh sản khiến chúng trở nên hung hãn hơn. Mùa Xuân và Mùa Thu được xem là những mùa "an toàn", trong khi Hè và Đông được xem là "nguy hiểm." Bởi vì điều này, khi bắt đầu một game mới, mặc định mùa bắt đầu sẽ là Xuân hoặc Thu. Mỗi mùa an toàn kéo dài 20 ngày, trong khi những mùa nguy hiểm chỉ có 15 ngày. Một năm tròn trong game là 70 ngày đủ. Mỗi mùa bây giờ có những "Gã Khổng Lồ" riêng, mà đôi khi xuất hiện trong suốt mùa tương ứng. Mùa Đông vẫn là Deerclops, nhưng giờ có Gấu Lửng vào Mùa Thu, Chuồn Chuồn vào Mùa Hè, và Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm vào Mùa Xuân. Mỗi gã khổng lồ sẽ rớt ra một nguyên liệu cần để chế tạo những vật dụng được xem là giúp sinh tồn tốt nhất với những khắc nghiệt của mùa tiếp theo, trừ Chuồn Chuồn, bởi vì sau đó là Mùa Thu (mùa không khó gì khắc nghiệt cả), sẽ rớt ra một nguyên liệu để chế tạo vật dụng dùng để chiến đấu. Shipwrecked Trong DLC Shipwrecked, có 4 mùa tương ứng là Mùa Dịu (20 ngày), Mùa Bão (16 ngày), Mùa Lũ (21 ngày)và Mùa Khô (16 ngày). So với Reign of Giants thì một năm trong Shipwrecked sẽ dài hơn. * Mùa Dịu tương ứng mùa thua, gần như không mối nguy hiểm nào ngoài những gió mạnh và mưa nhẹ. * Mùa Bão khác với hầu hết các mùa trong Reign of Giants, thay vì phải đối phó với giá rét, các mối nguy hiểm thường là gió mạnh, mưa lớn, sét và sóng lớn. * Mùa Lũ tương tự như mùa xuân với những cơn mưa thường xuyên nhưng có thêm nguy cơ các khu vực bị ngập lụt. *Mùa Khô tương đương với mùa hè của Reign of Giants với tình trạng quá nóng nhưng có thêm nguy cơ núi lửa phun trào. Hamlet Trong DLC Hamlet có 3 mùa tương ứng là Mùa Ôn Hòa, Mùa Ẩm Ướt và Mùa Tươi Tốt. Mỗi mùa kéo dài 11 ngày khiến một năm ở Hamlet ngắn nhất trong các DLC. * Mùa Ôn Hòa tương đương với mùa thu, không có mối nguy hiểm đặc biết nào ngoài mưa rào và dông ngắn. * Mùa Ẩm Ướt tương tự với mùa xuân, bao gồm nhiều mưa đồng thời có thêm một mối nguy hiểm mới là Sương Mù khiến cho tầm nhìn bị giảm xuống một bán kính nhỏ quanh người chơi giống như Bão Cát và làm chậm nếu như có mặc đồ trong ô trang bị mũ hoặc áo. * Mùa Tươi Tốt khá là khác biệt với các các mùa khác. Mối nguy hiêm lớn tới từ Sốt Hoa Cỏ khiến nhân vật hắt hơi định kì và mất 2.5 mỗi lần và làm rơi 0 - 4 món đồ trên người cũng như từ Củ Mâm Xôi chặn đường tới một số khu vực và quần xã. Sửa đổi độ dài mùa hoạt động tương tự như Mùa thu trong Reign of Giants; 5, 12, 31 và 50 ngày tương ứng rất ngắn, ngắn, dài và rất dài. Điều kỳ lạ này có nghĩa là việc lựa chọn làm cho bất kỳ mùa Hamlet nào thực sự ngắn sẽ tăng thời lượng từ 11 ngày lên 12. Trivia * Trong DLC Reign of Giants, Nếu người chơi cố gắng vô hiệu hóa tất cả các mùa, trò chơi sẽ hiển thị thông báo lỗi tùy chỉnh. * Nếu người chơi vô hiệu hóa một mùa như mùa đông và sau đó cố gắng tạo ra một thế giới bắt đầu bằng mùa bị vô hiệu hóa, các đặc điểm của mùa như tuyết vào mùa đông sẽ tạo ra trong 1-10 giây đầu tiên trước khi biến mất nhanh chóng. en:Seasons/World